Blurri (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Blurri '''(pronounced "blue-ri") is a Fun Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise. Background '''Blurri Blurri is the princess of Stratosville and the Wind Sprites that live there. Being born into royalty, she was treated to a life of luxury. However, deep down, she knew she didn't want to live like a princess. She snuck out and joined the royal guard under the secret identity of Nimbus. Before she could finish her training, she revealed herself as Blurri and took the final test, impressing everyone and breaking the mentality that princesses can't fight. Accepting her spot as a knight and a princess, she would eventually cross paths with AnthonyM, Strongarm, and Techo. Alongside them, she protected her city from vicious Darklanders, hosted a Guardianship Ceremony, and then pitched the idea of a vigialnte team which they agreed to call the M-Crew. Blurri thinks of herself as the glue holding the team together, as she was the one to influence many of the team's decisions, from its creation to the construction of the SS Mixium. Jingle Bell Blurri Blurri had decided on a whim that she wanted to help Santa Claus by spreading Christmas spirit around Sketchia; sewing herself a new set of clothes, she took to the streets of Penciltown, spreading Christmas spirit to all of the townspeople who crossed paths with her. This caught the attention of Santa Claus himself, and the two would deliver presents to all the children of Earth-23 on that fateful Christmas Eve. Blurri's Stats She has very low Attack and decent Defense, but is also the one with the highest Speed stat out of them all, even rivaling the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. Dimensions Crisis Blurri is quite enthusiastic about exploring the multiverse, and is willing to help the other M-Crew members when they need her help. Although she's not as enthusiastic about fighting Lord Vortech... World * World of Sketch: Stratosville (U23) Quotes Special Variant Jingle Bell Blurri '''is packaged in a special Holiday Pack which includes all 5 AnthonyM characters. Each has a unique variant, and Blurri's is themed around the December holidays, particularly Christmas. Her clothes are colored pine green, white, and red. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Blurri flies out of the portal and twirls her spear, then jabs it forward. * Jingle Bell Blurri flies out of the portal, and does a vocal warmup before readying her spear. * Blurri waves at the camera and flies into the portal. Idle Animations * Blurri twirls her spear around while humming ♪Kick It Into High Gear (Blurri)- AnthonyM and the World of Sketch♪. * Blurri lets a dove rest on her hand, and pets it before letting it fly off. * Jingle Bell Blurri grabs a gift box and shakes it before putting it away. Finishing Moves * Blurri grabs her opponent with the crack in her spear, and then throws them downward. * Blurri lets her mechanical wings blow the enemy toward her, then she stabs them with her spear. Trivia * Blurri floats instead of walking, much like Marceline. This is a natural ability that Wind Sprites posess in the series. * Blurri has the possibility of being voiced by Hynden Walch, who commonly voices Princess Bubblegum and Starfire. * Blurri's Toy Tag is based around her shirt, flight apparatus, and spear flag. * Her Wind Push allows a player to push blocks without even touching them. ** It also has its own interactive puzzles, like turning pinwheels or blowing away light obstacles. Gallery Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Super Speed Category:Pole Vault Category:Flight Category:Dive Category:Magic Category:Wind Push Category:Laser Category:Water Spray Category:Ice Blast Category:Electricity Category:Arcanus Summon Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat